Project Summary The mission of the Administration & Logistics Core (Admin Core) is to provide leadership and overall infrastructure for the entire proposed Program Project Grant, Optimized Chronic Care for Smokers: Developing and Implementing Integrated Clinical and Systems Interventions in Primary Care. The Admin Core will ensure the goals of the Program Project are met by providing essential leadership, scientific management, financial and resource management, communication expertise, and dissemination management. Enlisting an experienced leadership team, and building on 19 years of experience with four prior NIH Program Project grants (1999-2018), the Admin Core will use methods and structures that have proven successful in administering prior research at the University of Wisconsin Center for Tobacco Research and Intervention (UW-CTRI). Building on the current UW-CTRI Program Project, the Admin Core will address five interrelated aims: 1) to provide the organizational leadership and infrastructure necessary to ensure that that the contributions of this multidisciplinary team of scientific collaborators are coordinated and integrated across all phases of the research and that the scientific goals of the overall Program Project are met; 2) to support the development and implementation of information technology enhancements, including Electronic Health Record changes, designed to increase documentation of smoking status and delivery of smoking treatments to patients visiting real-world primary care clinics; 3) to manage the institutional relationships and external resources required to achieve the aims of this Program Project; 4) to monitor the achievement of scientific aims across the whole Program Project so that the proposed research advances the science of health services research and tobacco treatment; and 5) to ensure this Program Project serves as a national resource, disseminating its findings for cancer prevention science, health systems practice, and tobacco dependence clinical care. In collaboration with Program Project leadership, the Administrative Team of the UW-CTRI will use methods that have proven effective in successfully completing research goals on time and within budget across four prior NIH Center grant efforts. These methods include planning, training, communications, and data monitoring and sharing, and will be used to enhance collaboration among scientists from different institutions and disciplines. This effort will be augmented by $3 million in matching funds awarded to the UW- CTRI by the University of Wisconsin to support the proposed work.